


Vodka? Love? Sex?

by airickhaiderr



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Might be smut, Smut, i dont know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airickhaiderr/pseuds/airickhaiderr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawyer is having a difficulty telling Tyler his feelings, let's see how it plays out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Another Collab

Just another ordinary day in LA. Everyone who actually has a real job is awake by 5AM and already in traffic. The distant sounds of cars honking and people even yelling curse words at each other was enough to awake the peacefully sleeping Tyler Oakley.

 

Tyler awoke to the sight of all the One Direction members on his walls. Isn't the sight of Harry Style's curly brown hair just sickening? Oh wait, dreamy? Maybe delightful? Whatever floats your boat, either way it was a delightful sight for Tyler as he released a cute little yawn. Tyler sat up in his UK footsie pajamas he got from that glorious trip to England.

 

Tyler reached over to his night stand and grabbed his glasses then putting them on. "So little to do today, maybe I can find something to do today, maybe hang out with someone?" Tyler spoke as he ended that sentence with a sigh. He reached over to his phone and checked it, 8AM and a message already? Who could be texting him now? But Tyler's curiosity was soon cut off as he saw the text was from Sawyer.

 

The text read, "Hey Tyler! I know it it's very early but I was wondering if we can maybe do a collab or just maybe hang out? Haha text me back whenever. :D".

 

Tyler wasn't really surprised by the text, it gave him something to do at least but who knows, this visit might be more fun then assumed.


	2. Sawyer's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler arrives at Sawyer's house. Not much to it.

After showering and getting dressed properly Tyler felt the emptiness in his stomach as soon as it released a mighty growl. Tyler traveled to his kitchen and opened the fridge to find a carton of milk and some several month old flan from Hannah's My Drunk Kitchen show. He doesn't even have cereal, what a problem we got here.

 

"Oh shoot, the fuck am I supposed to do-oh wait, what time is it?" Tyler pulled out his phone from his tight jean pocket and check the time, 10:45AM, damn he took a while to get ready. He still hasn't brushed his teeth. "I can get some Taco Bell bitches!" Tyler spoke happily and quickly walked to his bathroom to brush his teeth, queens don't run. He rinse really good to make sure the minty taste wouldn't get in the way with his Taco Bell.

 

Tyler left his apartment with a little prance and his keys jingling.

 

After a short drive to Taco Bell, Tyler was on his way to Sawyer's, he didn't want to text while driving while eating a burrito with extra cheese so he held off texting Sawyer that he was on his way. The traffic was insane but it only held him back about 20 minutes. Tyler felt bad that he wasn't able to send Sawyer a text to tell him he was coming over.

 

It made him think while still driving, why does Sawyer want to hang out today? So random. To be honest Tyler didn't mind seeing Sawyer, the one guy who you can actually say makes Tyler feel shy around even though he doesn't show it. You get what I'm saying? Basically Tyler liked the guy, he has the sweetest personality and was really fun to be with and pretty good looking too.

 

Before pulling into Sawyer's drive way Tyler finished his burritos and of course a Doritos Locos Taco then grabbed his drink and got out of the car then walking up to Sawyer's door. While sipping on his drink Tyler thought about his feelings for Sawyer, he couldn't express them since Sawyer was straight or was he? Maybe Tyler's gaydar was broken? But then again Sawyer did get naked in front of Joey Graceffa even though it was a challenge. Tyler did have some fun watching that video.

 

Tyler was thinking so much that he forgot to knock and before he could Sawyer opened the door to greet the blonde twink.

 

"Tyler!" Sawyer said loudly. "Thanks for comin' over. I see you got Taco Bell, none for poor Sawyer?" Sawyer tried to pass off the pathetic act jokingly.

 

Tyler quickly snapped out of his thoughts. "O-Oh no! This bitch right here is the only one who gets Taco Bell!" Tyler said sassy and with a laugh.

 

Sawyer invited him in after that cute laugh, Sawyer always did think Tyler had a cute laugh. "I was thinking we could do a video, I didn't really have an idea but if not we can just hang out a bit ya' know?"

 

Tyler walked into the air conditioned home and plopped down on the couch. "Uhm. either sounds fine. You saved me from a day of doing nothing so you can choose but Sawyer I want to talk to you about something." Tyler said with a depressed sounding tone, he had to get these feelings off his chest, even if Sawyer rejected them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked that second chapter.
> 
> BYEEEEE


	3. Sawyer, I want a drink.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and sawyer have fuuuun.

Sawyer looked at Tyler, a little confused. "What is it Tyler?"

 

Tyler panicked and thought,  _Oh God I can't do this, I can't tell him._ "I-I..want to get drunk.."  _Dammit..!_

 

Sawyer puffed out his cheeks with confused look on his face. "Well it's too early to really drink but hey! It's five o'clock somewhere!" Sawyer smiled and playfully pushed Tyler as he walked by to his fridge, opening it to find some beer. Sawyer didn't want to make Tyler drink beer, he might not like it. He looked around then found some vodka, yep Tyler will get a kick out of this.

 

Sawyer walked back, grabbing one shot glass. He sat next to Tyler on the couch. Tyler sat up when he saw the vodka, he had mixed feeling about vodka, it was really strong and basically anything gets Tyler "fucked" up. Tyler just shook off his thought about vodka and Sawyer for the moment. "Vodka huh?" Tyler said softly.

 

"Of course, remember how drunk you got last time when we did those challenges, you were all over me!" Sawyer laughed.

 

Tyler sighed at that embarrassing moment, even Sawyer knows how Tyler gets when he is drunk. "Oh shush, poor me a shot."

 

Sawyer did so, handing it to Tyler. Tyler took a deep breath then pour it into his mouth while tilting his head back. He drank it and shivered. "Oh that's strong. Ugh. Gimme another."

 

Sawyer looked a little shocked but just smiled. "Woohoo Tyler Oakley lovin' the vodka." Sawyer said loudly and filled the shot glass up once again which did not last more then 5 seconds since it was already down Tyler's throat.

 

Tyler shivered a little less, getting used to the vodka. "Mhm, this is gonna be fun. Your turn Sawyer.~" Tyler then handed the shot glass to Sawyer.

 

Sawyer grinned, he was excited, no one else liked to drink as much as Tyler, well maybe Hannah Hart. He filled the shot glass to the brim, some of it spilled but Sawyer quickly drank it and exhaled loudly. "Ahhhh!"

 

After many shots later, the vodka bottle was more then half empty and both boys were drunk. Will Tyler admit his feelings during this drunken state? Will Sawyer except them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happened this chapter.
> 
> BYEEEEE


	4. Feelings? Nahhh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunkenessssss.

Tyler and Sawyer were both singing very loudly, of course they were sing One Direction. Sawyer hardly got the lines right but still in his drunken state Tyler got everything exact.

 

"What makes you beautiful!!" Both sang loudly and awfully. Sawyer held the vodka bottle, shot glass was tossed somewhere. The two were really close, you can say they were almost grinding. Tyler giggled the whole time, taking a drink from the vodka bottle after Sawyer. Sawyer laughed with Tyler, the laughter stopped the bad singing, both just kind of laughed as they fell back on the couch.

 

Sawyer struggled to speak clearly. "T-Tyler..Tyyyyyleeeer!!"

 

Tyler giggled insanely. "Hahahahah! What?!" Tyler got on his knees, still on the couch. He tried to get closer to Sawyer but just fell over on his lap.

 

Sawyer was too drunk to really care so he just laughed but Tyler on the other hand was blushing ruby red. His giggles calmed down and sat close to Sawyer. Both were taking a breath from laughing, Sawyer didn't really notice Tyler blushing. Tyler looked at Sawyer, he considered in his head to tell Sawyer but he was thinking drunk.

 

Tyler couldn't think straight so he just lied his head on Sawyer's shoulder, Sawyer noticed and looked over to Tyler. He didn't mind, both of them were drunk at 3:40PM. Instead of just sitting there awkwardly Sawyer put down the bottle and wrapped his arms around Tyler. Tyler blushed once again, he just simply lied back into Sawyer's chest. Neither of them spoke, they just sat there.

 

Eventually they both just knocked out and were asleep for about 4 hours. Sawyer was first to wake up.

 

Sawyer's eyes struggled opened, the sun was going down and his head was pounding. "Holy shit...I feel like puking.." His eyes drifted down and spotted Tyler sleeping on him. "I got him drunk didn't I?..." Sawyer nearly hit himself, he knew that Tyler wanted to get drunk but dammit he of gave him something too strong. Tyler looked a little pale, they did drink a lot.

 

Sawyer was careful when moving Tyler. "There is no why I'm letting him drive home." Sawyer said as he stood up off the couch. He looked at Tyler, he was going to be fine but he might feel sick when he wakes up. Sawyer thought, Tyler looks pretty cute when he is sleeping.. Sawyer shook that cute part out of his head, he never really thought of Tyler in that why so why now all of a sudden?

 

Sawyer just sighed and walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and grabbed a bottle of water. He first drank some to rinse out his mouth then he spat it into the sink. "I swear I'm going to vomit. Dammit." Sawyer tried his best to hold it down and luckily he did. He checked on Tyler and he was still out cold. Sawyer decided to go to his room to change his clothes, they smelled like BO and alcohol. Sawyer walked to his room, shutting his door behind him for no real reason and started to strip down. He took his shirt off first, revealing his broad, built chest. He lifted up his arm and smelled his under arm and nearly threw up there. "Shit I stink. Screw that I'm just gonna take a shower."

 

After stripping completely he got in the shower, it was cold, it helped him get a little more sober. After showering his stank off he dried off the top half of his body and wrapped the towel around his waist. Other from the drinking he was happy that Tyler came to hang out, he honestly missed the guy even though they would go out on some weekends, Sawyer didn't understand these feelings he was having at all. The more time he spent apart from Tyler the more he felt..alone really, when Tyler was around he gets all these weird feelings, that Disneyland trip was the best day of his life. He rubbed his eyes and release a long sigh and looked at himself in the mirror, checking his eyes but was interrupted when he heard groans from outside his bedroom. Sawyer ran out, nearly slipping on some water. He rushed out the door to the noises.

 

"Tyler?!" Sawyer yelled when he spotted the empty couch. He looked around and heard the groans come from the guest bathroom. He rushed to the door and opened it just to find a sick Tyler over the toilet, vomiting. "Shit Tyler!" Sawyer quickly kneeled down, making he didn't drop his towel, he placed a hand on Tyler's back. It seemed he stopped vomiting, Tyler's glasses were on the floor. "Tyler are you okay?"

 

Tyler answered back sickly and coughed a little. "Yea...just sick that is all..."

 

"Shit, come here Tyler." Sawyer brought Tyler close and held him close to his chest. He rubbed the back of Tyler's head and nuzzled the top of his head.

 

Tyler just kind of sat there. Sawyer's grip was strong and made him feel safe but sad at the same time.

 

The two sat there for a good while until Sawyer decided to take Tyler to his room and lied him on the bed. That night Sawyer held Tyler close, helping him sleep through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derpy chapter.
> 
> BYEEEEE


	5. Liking is an annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff.

After a filling lunch with the two hunks Tyler was able to drive home, his hangover was still making his head hurt but thankfully that pizza filled him up and he was slowly recovering. He wore prescription sunglasses he kept in his car just in case for whatever case, in this case the sun was getting to the point when it was at that annoying angle in the front wind shield that peeked in and shined right in your face. You know what I am talking about? Anyways, he finally arrived home and plopped down on his couch, face down with a groan.

 

"I still feel like shit!" He yelled into his couch cushion. He then sat up and ran a his hand through his hair with a sigh. He sat and looked around his apartment, everything was the same, nothing different. He decided to check his phone, he forgot that he even had it, he pulled it out of his pocket and pressed the button to see if anything interesting had popped up. Nothing special, just some texts from Grace and Hannah, and a "funny" picture from Mamrie, probably just another random man's dick. Tyler sighed once again before he got up and slipped off his shoes as he walked over to his room, undressing his on his way.

 

Wasn't long till Tyler was in some cute underwear with a towel and a set of clothes. "I stink and I'm hungover, this isn't my day." He said as he got into the bathroom and turned on the shower then waited it to get warm. His thoughts were somewhere else, he couldn't stop think about him, Sawyer.

 

At the Sawyer and Joey home the two were resting in the living room, TV on and left over pizza. "So are you going to tell him?" Joey asked. Sawyer looked over at Joey, a little surprised by the question actually.

 

"Are you going to tell him how you feel Sawyer?"

 

Sawyer sat up from his laid down position. "I dont know, why do you even care?"

 

"Because you never act the same after you see him, don't act like you never noticed yourself."

 

Joey was right, Sawyer always felt bad in a way whenever Tyler would come and they'd get drunk then he would leave. He hates that he hasn't told Tyler just yet. "So..what do you even think I should do? Tyler wouldn't care if I liked him, he probably wouldn't consider me if I told him I were gay."

 

"You do realize he is all over you whenever you guys get drunk, I see it whenever you guys make a video. Just tell him." Joey smiled with his scruffy face. "You'll be better off and your conscious will be cleared."

 

Sawyer thought for a bit when Joey told him that, he thought some more then talked to Joey some more that afternoon then it was getting close to bed time. Sawyer was in his room and watching TV with Hitch. He laid in bed with Hitch on his lap, an empty spot next to him, it was where Tyler slept the night before. Sawyer then reached over and grabbed his phone from the night stand and then started texting Tyler.

 

Tyler was in his living room listening to an audio book and just laid there. His phone vibrated and he looked at it, a text from Sawyer. It read, "Hey tyler wanna hang out tomorrow bud? like go out on to town maybe? have some fun?" Tyler raised a brow, he didn't know what to say, of course yes but his mind was more stuck on the fact that Sawyer indirectly asked him on a date. Tyler replied with a simple yes and a smiley face then they planned out a time. Tyler yawned after they finished texting for the night and smiled as he got up and stopped the audio book. He walked over his bed and plopped down and got comfy before falling asleep. 

 

Sawyer smiled when Tyler agreed and he got in a sleeping position. "Hopefully I can get the word out tomorrow.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where you guys wait till like two months until I update.
> 
> BYEEEEE

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there.
> 
> This is my first real fanfiction, transferred from my Wattpad. I write in third person so I hope you enjoy it. Tell me if you guys want mooooore. THIS IS ALSO A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER AND IM SORRY.
> 
> BYEEEEEE


End file.
